Juntos
by TakeoHigurashi
Summary: Un pequeño accidente sucede y despierta la conciencia de Daiki con respecto a su relación con Ryouta. Haciendole enfrentar sus sentimientos.


Le di un pequeño trago al café, arrugando la nariz por el amargo sabor. Era como tomar arena con un poco de agua. No, la arena sabría mucho mejor.

Aun así me obligue a mí mismo a tragarlo. Hasta que el calor me hizo espabilar un poco. Arroje el vaso en el bote de basura y volví a la habitación.

Todo estaba en completo silencio. Puesto que los pacientes descansaban las luces habían sido apagadas hacia 1 hora y todo estaba a oscuros, a excepción de los autos del exterior.

Volví a sentarme en aquel viejo sillón, que apenas podía contener mi cuerpo. Obligándome a quedar totalmente doblado, puesto que los sillones parecían ser hechos para enanos.

Gruñí, molesto y me acomode en el mueble. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, deje salir un leve suspiro.

Llevaba varias horas aquí. Y gracias a la intervención de varios contactos míos, Akashi, ese enano psicópata tenía sus ventajas cuando se trataba de trámites legales, había logrado que le permitieran quedarse a cuidar a su pareja.

¿Cómo había terminado en el hospital?

Todo empezó en la tarde, después de salir del trabajo, estaba a punto de ir a mi departamento para darme una ducha rápida, cambiarme (ponerme guapo) y después ir a encontrarme con Ryouta, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Creí que sería Ryouta, como siempre llamando por nada, aunque tampoco iba a decir que me molestaba que me llamara. A veces es bueno recibir una llamada y escuchar la voz de la persona que te gusta, ¿no? Si, lo he ido aprendiendo recientemente que es muy bueno.

Sin embargo, esta vez no fue su voz la que me respondió del otro lado del aparato, sino la de su manager, quien en pánico me decía que Ryouta había tenido un accidente en el trabajo.

No termine de escuchar lo demás, solo tome las llaves de mi motocicleta y había salido como alma que lleva el diablo. Pasándome altos, casi atropellando una anciana, utilizando un vocabulario que haría a mi madre llorar y dejando una motocicleta a mitad de la entrada.

Había violado casi todo el manual de tránsito, de la sección de cosas que no debes hacer. ¿A quién le importaba?

Entre rápido a la recepción y busque alguien que me diera razón. La pobre enfermera se las vio conmigo cuando la amenace de mandar una patrulla por ella sino me decía el número de la habitación de Ryouta en ese mismo momento.

Corriendo por los pasillos hasta dar con la maldita habitación, casi me da un ataque cardiaco al ver a Ryouta tumbado en una camilla, con una aguja clavada en su mano.

Después de calmarme, bueno, después de gritarle al doctor y de casi matar al manager de Ryouta, fue que se me informo todo. Un simple desmayo por fatiga.

El muy tonto había pasado varios días sin dormir, trabajando horas extras y no cuidando su alimentación. Por eso mismo se había desmayado. Debido al cansancio había cogido un poco de temperatura y debía reposar, por eso lo habían dejado en observación para monitorearle, aunque estaba fuera de peligro.

Creo que jamás me había espantado tanto. Al escuchar que algo le había pasado, ¡Dios! Por otro poco y mi corazón no lo soporta. Tan solo imaginar que algo malo le había pasado. Agite la cabeza, tratando de no pensar cosas malas. _Él está bien_.

Aun así no puedo negar que he llevado el peor susto de mi vida. Es difícil no preocuparse por la persona que te gusta y más que te digan que le ha pasado algo. Estoy feliz de que solo haya sido una falsa alarma. Aun así no me gusta verlo así, enfermo.

Si Ryouta hubiera estado en su departamento, solo, la historia sería diferente. ¿Cuánto se habrían tardado en encontrarlo así?

Ese pensamiento me aterra. Siento ansiedad ante la posibilidad de que algo peor le hubiera pasado. Y yo sin poder hacer nada. Perderlo sería lo peor.

Ahora que lo pensaba, con mayor detenimiento. Nuestra relación no había cambiado demasiado de ser solo amigos. Tal vez se debía al hecho de estar todo el tiempo juntos (uno encima del otro), así que era algo natural, solo que ahora utilizábamos el honorifico de "novios" ante nuestros amigos y familiares. O a que ahora compartimos la recamara y nuestra intimidad.

No vivimos juntos, puesto que aun estamos viendo a donde nos llevaría esta relación, pero por el momento seguía siendo una posibilidad. Realmente quiero que Ryouta se venga a vivir a mi departamento. Eso de estar de un departamento al otro es cansado, por no decir incómodo. Si somos parejas, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Eso hacen las parejas normales, ¿no? Yo quiero, pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? Tampoco quiero empujarlo a algo de lo que no estuviera de acuerdo.

Tal vez debería tantear un poco el terreno e ir diciéndole de poco en poco.

Él es molesto, casi como tener una adolescente de 15 años tratando de conseguir mi atención, pero solo es una fase que le da cuando le ignoro por más de 1 día. La mayoría del tiempo es alguien serio y maduro cuando se trata de su trabajo o de nuestra relación. No voy a negar que sigue siendo infantil, yo también lo soy, pero eso es lo que más me gusta de él, porque le encuentro cierto atractivo a su inmadurez y su cómico sentido de la vida. Además de su gran corazón. Me es divertido estar con él.

En el campo sentimental soy un asco. Si bien es cierto que no puedo expresarme correctamente con palabras, trato lo mejor que puedo de hacerlo con acciones, dejándole bien en claro lo MUCHO que me gusta y le deseo.

En el campo sexual, no tenemos mucho problema. No puede caminar algunos días, pero también él me provoca y debo enseñarle alguna que otra lección por seducirme. El ser chicos nos da una ventaja, puesto que conocemos nuestro cuerpo sabemos cómo satisfacernos, dónde y cómo tocar. Debo decir que disfruto la compatibilidad e nuestros cuerpos, tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo iguales. No tener que reprimir nada por temor a romperlo, pero manteniendo sumo cuidado al momento de hacer el amor.

Su cuerpo contra el mío, su respiración agitada y su boca pronunciando mi nombre mientras se aferra a mi cuerpo. Solo yo conozco esa parte de él. Me siento privilegiado de todo lo que he visto de él y que nadie mas es capaz de disfrutar.

Cuando vemos una película, solo nosotros dos, acurrucados, saltando del sillón cuando el asesino aparece y comienza a cortar cabezas o cuando salimos a la tienda a comprar cosas para la cena. Es divertido estar junto a él.

Ryouta es uno en un millón. Y me hace feliz poder decir que soy aquel al que llama novio y causa que se sonroje cuando le robo un beso a mitad de la calle, como niños pequeños.

A estas alturas, me pregunto. De no ser porque empezamos a salir, ¿habría llegado a conocer más a Kise Ryouta?

Comencé a frotarme el puente con los dedos, tratando de calmar el ardor en mis ojos. Estaba cansado y el café no había hecho mucho por prolongarme el sueño. Deje salir un bostezo, estirando el cuerpo, en un intento por desentumecer mis extremidades.

Un leve movimiento sobre la cama llamo mi atención. Notando como Ryouta se levantaba, colocándose sobre la cabecera, mirando hacia todos lados de la habitación. Me puse de pie y camine hacia él, acercándome.

\- Hey, no te fuerces. – coloco mi mano sobre su pecho, obligándole a recostarse.

\- ¿Aominecchi? ¿Dónde...? – mira hacia todos lados, confundido. Le tomó de la mano, jugueteando con sus nudillos.

\- Estamos en el hospital. Tú… te desmayaste y tu manager te trajo aquí.

\- Ya veo. – baja la mirada, pero rápidamente vuelve a mirarme, sobresaltándose - ¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de nuestra cita?

Caigo en la cuenta. No había pensado en la cita. Después de salir corriendo y vigilar a Ryouta, la cita no se me había pasado por la cabeza. Aunque ahora ya no sería posible. Son más de las 10 y él todavía tenía temperatura y necesita descanso (igual que yo).

\- Ummm, supongo que será otro día. – respondo rascándose la nuca, pero él aprieta los ojos.

\- No puede ser. ¿Es por mi culpa? Si yo no me hubiera desmayado…

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón. – dejo salir un suspiro - Pero no me importa.

\- ¿Cómo que no te importa? Llevábamos planeando más de dos meses esta cita y ahora se arruino. Realmente quería pasar ese día contigo. – alargo mi mano y comienzo a acariciarle la mejilla.

\- No hay nada que hacer, Kise.

\- Lo siento.

\- Hey, no te disculpes. No es todo es tu culpa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno, es cierto que no has cuidado muy bien de tu salud últimamente. Así que en parte si tienes culpa, pero al menos estas bien.

\- Perdón, quería terminar mi trabajo antes y así poder tener el resto de la semana para nosotros dos. Con nuestros trabajos, casi no podemos vernos.

\- Lo siento – esta vez fue mi turno de pedir disculpas. Tomándole de la mano, apretándola suavemente. – Han sido unos meses de locos, pero prometo que pronto podremos descansar. Yo también quería estar contigo, pero el trabajo es pesado.

\- AL menos podemos llamarnos.

\- Sí. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Aun siento que me pesa la cabeza. Tengo sed.

\- Aquí, un poco de agua – dije, tomando el vaso de la mesilla y entregándosela.

Él lo bebe y después le limpio el labio, donde queda un pequeño rastro de agua.

\- Ummm, realmente quería ir a ver los fuegos artificiales.

\- Sera otro día.- trató de no darle ánimos, pero no parece funcionar.

\- Lo dudo. Tendré mi próximo descanso hasta dentro de dos meses. Comenzaremos un nuevo catálogo y me voy al extranjero. Por eso quería ir a esta cita. – tragó en seco. Sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Esforzarse tanto por un idiota como yo, ¿eh? Ryouta, cada vez haces que caiga más y más enamorado de ti. Aunque no te lo diré, no ahora.

Sonrió y le tomó de la mano.

\- … creo que tengo una idea. Aunque puede que sea una mala idea. – arqueando la ceja, Ryouta me mira, casi podría decirse que sus ojos brillan ante mis palabras, como un niño que le acaban de decir "tengo dulces en el bolsillo".

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando, Oficial?

Subiendo escalón por escalón, estrechando el cuerpo de aquel sujeto contra mi pecho. Cuando finalmente llegamos al techo, el frio de la noche nos recibió.

Lo apreté contra mí, tratando de cubrirle para que el frio no le llegara.

\- ¿estás bien?

\- Si, ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Ummm, normal.

Esperamos unos minutos. Mientras me recargaba contra la pared, viendo el cielo totalmente oscuro, cubierto por estrellas que brillaban sobre nosotros.

No tardó demasiado en que pequeños destellos coloridos comenzaron a iluminarse en el cielo. Reventando la mirada, los fuegos artificiales salían despedidos y después explotaban, desapareciendo en pequeñas chispas.

\- Wow, se ven tan… hermosos. – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa. Pase mi mano por encima de su cabeza, frotando sus cabellos, depositando un suave beso en su sien.

\- Así es.

\- Gracias, Daiki.

Sin prever cuando este se abalanzaba sobre mí y me atraía contra sus labios. Nuestras bocas se presionaron suavemente, correspondiéndole al beso, lo atraje y metí mi lengua dentro de su boca, subiéndolo a mi regazo. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por mantener el control, sintiendo su respiración agitada mezclándose con la mía. Y nuestros cuerpos frotándose accidentalmente. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, aun se podía sentir la leve temperatura de su cuerpo, por lo que le coloque la manta encima, separándonos un momento.

\- No te descubras demasiado. Es malo.

\- Es malo que no me beses – sonreí y le di un leve beso sobre los labios. Atrayéndolo, esta vez solo estrechándolo contra mí. En realidad lo hacía porque no quería que viera mi rostro por lo que iba a decir.

\- Ufff, no es eso. Ryouta, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

\- Adelante.

\- Sonara muy apresurado, pero quisiera que tú… te vinieras a vivir conmigo. ¿Qué dices? Sería más fácil si viviéramos juntos ¿no?

\- Daiki… yo… ¿estás seguro?

\- Sí. – se apartó, tomándome de los hombros, levanta mi rostro. Sus ojos dorados me miran fijamente, entrecerrados, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Dímelo otra vez. Pero de cara

Trataba de mirarle, pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía mi rostro arder por el sonrojo que se formaba en mis mejillas. Finalmente le mire.

\- ¿Quieres vivir conmigo? Sé que aún hay cosas por arreglar en nuestra relación, pero…

\- ¡Claro!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Claro! Me iré a vivir contigo, Daiki.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Creí que nunca me lo pedirías. O que tendría que llevarte a mi departamento. Pero ¿Por qué tan de repente?

\- Bueno… este accidente me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas. De solo imaginarme que hubieras estado en tu departamento, solo, ¿Qué habría pasado? Eso… no quiero que vuelva a suceder. Realmente me asuste cuando me entere que algo te había pasado.

\- Daiki. No me pasara nada.

\- Aun así. Jamás me había sentido así. – sintiendo como mis orejas ardían, tartamudee un poco - Tu… me haces sentir cosas que jamás había sentido. Celos, pánico, felicidad, tranquilidad, frustración.

\- Ummm, ¿eso es malo?

\- Todo lo contrario. Me gusta – admití, mirándole fijamente – Me gusta sentirme así. Así que, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Aunque sea un periodo de prueba.

\- Me gustaría. Intentémoslo.

Bajo la luz de las estrellas y fuegos artificiales, que ahora no veíamos, nuestros labios se juntaron. Desesperados por probarse, incapaces de separarse. Mientras nos aferrábamos al cuerpo ajeno.


End file.
